


Fairy!AU Bullet-Point Fic

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [39]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fairies, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Fairy!AU.





	Fairy!AU Bullet-Point Fic

  * Patton believed in fairies as a little kid. He said he played with them in the flowers when his dad would start yelling a little too loud at his mom. At that time, all the kids believed him and thought he was cool for being up close and personal with such magical beings.
  * Then, the cool factor dropped as he got older and kids took to teasing him for being “girly” and “dumb.” 
  * At twelve, Patton stopped believing. 
  * He convinced himself that he was making it all up for pretend. His friend Logan told him that perhaps it was a coping mechanism he used to distract himself from his dad’s constant rage. 
  * At eighteen years old, he’s visited by a small fairy wearing a black hoodie. 
  * Patton’s a little less scared than he thinks he should be. 
  * The fairy introduces himself as Virgil.
  * He says his upper leg is broken and he’s been cast aside from his society and Patton is the only one he can turn to.
  * Virgil’s about the height of the heel of Patton’s hand to the tip of his middle finger.
  * Apparently Virgil was one of the fairies who Patton used to play with as a child. 
  * Virgil’s very hesitant to trust but Patton is exceptionally gentle in looking at the wing. 
  * Patton has no idea what to do so he asks Virgil if he can call a friend.
  * Virgil hesitantly agrees. 
  * Patton calls Logan up, obviously. In the meantime, as he waits for Logan to arrive, he prepares a place to help make Virgil more comfortable. 
  * He does the little stereotypical thing where he gets a big empty match box. He unzips one of his pillows and takes a few tufts of cotton out. He lays them across the bottom and then uses sticky bandages to hold them in place. 
  * He takes one of the fabric glasses wipes and lays it out as a blanket. 
  * Virgil sheepishly gets inside and lays down, propping his foot up (with a lot of wincing), on the extra heap of cotton at the bottom. 
  * Patton’s dad comes in and snaps at him that it’s time for bed. 
  * Twenty minutes later, Logan comes in the window.
  * Cue hushed and long argument and Logan freaking out.
  * Eventually, Logan examines Virgil. 
  * He admires the wings until Virgil snaps at him to focus on his leg.
  * Logan listens. He figures out that Virgil has snapped his fibula. 
  * He sets the leg and takes a paper clip and bandaid. He binds a few pieces of the clip together then binds them against Virgil’s leg. 
  * Virgil agrees to stay with Patton while his leg heals. 
  * Patton grows very attached to his little friend over the few weeks. 
  * He sews Virgil a tiny pair of sweatpants, he uses a cut Styrofoam cup for a bathtub for Virgil, sneaks bits of his food for him, and he even sews him a little black and purple hoodie. 
  * Patton’s dad finds some of the clothing Patton’s been sewing and throws a fit. 
  * Cue Patton tearfully sharing tragic backstory with Virgil. 
  * Tiny little hug to Patton’s fingers ensue. 
  * Virgil shares his tragic backstory of being cast aside from the fairies for not having the bright magic most of them do.
  * He admits he misses his friend, Roman, who always defended him back home. 
  * Eventually, Virgil’s leg heals. He finds excuses to stay. 
  * Cue Roman finding him and preparing to “fight” Patton.
  * (He bites Patton’s finger.)
  * (Logan has another person he has to sneak and bandage up again.)
  * Patton makes another little matchbox bed. 
  * Patton’s dad throws a big fit one night and throws Patton into the wall. 
  * Patton busts his head open. 
  * Patton tearfully tells the fairies it’s unsafe for them to stay with him. He doesn’t want his dad to hurt them. 
  * Roman offers to use his magic to allow Patton to become one of them and live with them. 
  * Patton declines. 
  * Virgil promises to one day come back to thank Patton for all he’s done.
  * Patton laughs, wiping the tears and says, “Logan deserves to be thanked more than me.”
  * “Well, I’ll pay Logan back too then.”
  * At age twenty two, Patton mysteriously disappears. 
  * Logan begins a three-piece matchbox collection.



**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr's doing wacky shit with my blog and I can't see half my posts now. :( So I'm putting a lot of my crap here to archive because I don't wanna lose it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fairy!AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271091) by [TheGhostOfBenjamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfBenjamin/pseuds/TheGhostOfBenjamin)




End file.
